Morning People - Take Two
by JuniperGentle
Summary: For the G-Revolutions, mornings were never the most... coherent of things. Inspired by and based on PatronSaintOfBEGA's "Morning People".


_With all accolade and honour for the original idea going to PatronSaintOfBEGA. Awesome original fic, this is merely a poor imitation/extension. Please read her "Morning People" fic first, in order to get all the references. Then read all her other Beyblade stuff because it's awesome and she has BEGA almost perfect._

_Unfortunately, she has left the site, otherwise I would have been able to ask for permission to put this up. As it is, I'll just have to say that should PatronSaintOfBEGA be offended by this and wish me to remove it, I shall do so as soon as you let me know!_

_(Note - in deference to PatronSaintOfBEGA's style, in his single cameo appearance Crusher goes by the name of Moses. The other characters retain their names.)_

* * *

**Morning People – Take Two: G-Revolutions**

The first morning had been very quiet. It was the first time they'd all been together since the BEGA tournament, and everyone was still rather unsure of themselves. They might have been together for three years, but after the weirdness of what had happened, and blading separately in the World Championships, it felt very much like they were back at the beginning. Even Tyson restricted himself to only two servings. Daichi, who had foolishly taken the seat next to Kai's, fidgeted nervously as he tried to summon up the courage to ask the still heavily-bandaged Phoenix to pass the milk.

The next morning was slightly louder, with Tyson and Daichi arguing over the milk and Hilary trying to persuade Kai to talk to her, only to be met with the famous Hiwatari death-glare.

For several mornings after that, one end of the table was in frosty silence whilst the other was in lively conversation – or rather, argument. Max and Ray exchanged wry glances over the milk jug, wondering just what was going to happen next.

On the fifth morning, however, Hilary turned up late, grinning, and dumped a number of paper bags on the table, which revealed many delectable pasties and cakes when opened. All was forgiven, and Daichi even forgot to call Hilary "old hag" when told he couldn't have two.

A day later, Ray turned up ten minutes late, hair sticking up rather more than usual, yawning and muttering something about staying out late to practice. Kai had wordlessly handed him the coffee pot.

Soon after, the milk jug was replaced by the bottle, and the jam stayed in its jars or on Daichi's face rather than being put into individual pots.

Then there was the fight over the orange juice. Max ended up in hysterics on the floor, Ray sat there with a slightly shell-shocked expression, glancing helplessly from one combatant to the other, Daichi was egging Tyson on and Hilary just glared at both Kai and Tyson until Tyson noticed that in the confusion she had quietly drained the carton into her own cup and finished it all. Tyson and Hilary didn't speak to each other for two whole days.

The real turning point came when Max showed up with his hair still wet from his shower, only half dressed. Kai had looked at him and raised one eyebrow, sending the turtle blader scurrying back to his room, emerging wearing a very bright orange dressing gown with alternating blue and red stripes. Ray raised _his_ eyebrows and shuffled his chair so that he wasn't looking directly into the glare.

Not to be outdone, Dragoon's wielder appeared the following day wearing his (rather more sensible, dark blue) dressing gown over his green stripy pyjamas.

After that, dressing gowns became the normal breakfast wear – except for the Phoenix, who still turned up fully dressed including scarf, and Ray, who apparently didn't own a dressing gown. When Hilary offered to buy him one, he blushed furiously and wouldn't look at her for the rest of the day. No-one really understood this.

Marmalade on cornflakes had become Daichi's new favourite food, Ray was happily curled up with a bowl of Rice Krispies in the armchair near the fire, hair partly unbound and headband rather lopsided, and Hilary and Tyson were sitting on the counter alternately arguing and sharing a piece of toast and chocolate spread. Kai walked in, took one look at the chaos, then turned on his heel and walked back out again.

From then on, Kai ate his breakfast half an hour before the rest of them, sitting out on the patio.

Daichi decided raspberry jam was nicer than marmalade. Max experimented with putting mustard on muesli, and declared the result so fantastic that Hilary dared to try some. She then offered the rest to Tyson, and unfortunately everyone _but_ Tyson noticed the evil gleam in her eye.

The next morning, Max turned on the radio. Tyson turned it off again, and a brief fight over the controls ended in Kai storming in, dragging Tyson off and throwing him outside in the rain before threatening him with four hours extra training if he did it again. Ray smiled rather vacantly and offered Kai a piece of toast and honey. Kai rather grudgingly accepted it, and before he quite knew what was happening, he was sitting on the rug in front of the fire, which Dranzer had obligingly provided, arguing with the Tiger blader over the relative merits of engine gears in metal systems.

Kai joined them again. When Daichi offered him a choice of coffee or hot chocolate, he looked slightly alarmed before Hilary came to his rescue and made the coffee herself. Shrieks of "old hag!" echoed around the building for several hours after. Ray cautiously raised a hand to express a desire for tea, and had to duck the teapot as it was hurled at him by the red-head. With a very miserable expression, he went to rescue it (luckily, it was metal) only to discover on his return that Daichi had also usurped his favourite armchair. Not willing to share with a very angry mixture of blackcurrant jam and weetabix, Ray sulked in his old chair at the table.

The next morning, Kai shocked them all yet again by showing up in a very luxurious royal purple dressing gown and black slippers. Ray, whom he shared a room with, took one look at him and scowled, at which point Kai acknowledged that the dressing gown might or might not have been Ray's, and also might or might not have originally been white. The slippers, however, he defended to the death, except from the new kitten Kami, who was delighted that her favourite master had provided such a lovely toy.

Ray's hair was now completely out of control, and there was a risk every morning of Daichi's new favourite breakfast ending up in it. Max offered Kai the butter knife only to receive a death-glare, at which point Max noticed that Tyson had eaten all of the toast.

By now, they had realised that Ray didn't seem to own any nightwear at all, merely removing the outer shell of his white robe and sleeping in the blue under-shirt. Hilary wore short-legged pyjama trousers and a tank top of varying colours depending on the day of the week, whilst Max teamed an old pair of tracksuit trousers with various brightly coloured t-shirts, most of which had the All-Starz logo on the front. Tyson appeared to own endless sets of green or blue stripy pyjamas – or maybe just one of each colour. Daichi wore bright red shorts, and that was about it. No-one had quite worked out what Kai wore, and that was just the way he liked it.

Things then settled down for a few days. Ray won back his armchair in a Beybattle, and put a little card at Daichi's seat that read _"You know which is the most comfortable chair in the house because that's the one the cat is on."_ Daichi returned this the following day with a card reading _"In that case I'll take Sourpuss's chair next."_ Unfortunately for Strata Dragoon's wielder, Kai saw this, and also saw to it that Daichi no longer had a chair after that by stuffing the cushion with catnip and getting Kami to claim it as her own.

Kai sighed to himself and scratched Kami's head as she purred. Hilary and Tyson were sharing the countertop, Daichi no longer had a chair and Max had taken to eating his breakfast lying on his stomach on the sofa. He and the cat were now the only two left at the table, which for anyone else wouldn't have made very scintillating conversation. For Kai, however, it was perfect.

Daichi, noticing that Kai was now sharing his chair with the cat, reclaimed his own.

Conversation suddenly became rather limited, as Ray was a bit too far away from everyone to make talking very easy, Tyson would only speak to Max because he and Daichi weren't talking to each other due to a strange misunderstanding concerning lemon curd and bacon, and Kai wasn't talking full stop. Hilary gave them _all_ a talking to, and threatened them with Tala and Hiro if they didn't sit down and grow up.

When Tyson entered the kitchen the next day, it was to a moment of blank surprise. Kai was lying on his back in front of the fire, reading a novel by Voltaire (the French one, Tyson was relieved to note), a tortoiseshell kitten hanging from one now-very-chewed black slipper, and wearing a dressing gown that might or might not have belonged to Ray and might or might not have originally been white. Max and Daichi were experimenting with mustard and strawberry jam, and were apparently very enthusiastic about their creations. Hilary was rather less so, nursing a cup of strong black coffee and a headache. Ray was sitting in the armchair in his usual position, watching Kai's kitten swaying idly back and forth with open fascination.

Peace was restored.

Four plates were broken in one morning. Kai said he knew whodunnit, at which point Daichi accused him of reading the end before the beginning. Tyson's response of "But you can't read anyway, Daichi" was met with momentary shock before Daichi launched himself at the other Dragoon. Ray waded in to separate the two.

Two days later, there were visitors. Brooklyn inadvertently stole Kami, at which point the outraged Kai challenged him to a battle. Brooklyn squeaked and hid behind Tyson, of all people, who sighed as he calmed the other boy down enough to get Brooklyn to stop clinging to his neck. Moses took Ray's old chair; Mystel actually walked off with Max's, much to the other's confusion as he was on it at the time; and Ming Ming and Hilary spent all of breakfast taunting each other until Garland, unshaven and with hair cascading down his back, forcibly separated them.

Kai and Brooklyn limped into breakfast very late the next morning, leaning on each other. Kai was sporting a large number of new scratches to add to the collection, but also a rather victorious grin, whilst Brooklyn's fair skin was more bruised than an apple under a ten ton weight, and he winced away from the bright artificial light in the kitchen. Mother hen Garland tugged his charge to his place and tended the wounds. Kai scowled when Hilary approached with the first-aid kit hidden behind her back, and she flounced away, having long since given up on Kai when he was in this mood.

Garland, looking around, noticed the decided lack of grapefruit forks, and decided to have a _talk_ with Brooklyn about that fairly soon.

* * *

_There may be some confusion over certain things that happen in this fic. This is intentional – only Kai is awake enough of a morning to work out what's going on, if anything. For goodness sake, he's awake enough to read Voltaire in the original French with a kitten swinging from one slippered foot. If that's not awake, I don't know what is. _

_So the Bladebreakers are behaving much like JuniperGentle does in the morning – move slowly, speak only when spoken to, think very carefully about just how many times you hit the snooze button and never, ever try to make toast in anything other than a toaster set on low power. Seriously, don't._


End file.
